1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a lead frame and a semiconductor package having the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a lead frame including an inner lead, an outer lead, and a dam bar for supporting the inner lead and the outer lead, and a semiconductor package having the lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chip on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages.
A conventional semiconductor package may include a semiconductor chip, a lead frame configured to support the semiconductor chip, and a molding member configured to surround the semiconductor chip and the lead frame. The lead frame may include a frame having openings that may be configured to receive the semiconductor chip, inner leads arranged in the openings and electrically connected to the semiconductor chip, outer leads extending from the inner leads, and a dam bar formed between the inner leads and the outer leads to support the inner leads and the outer leads.
In a molding process for forming the molding member, a warpage may be generated due to a thermal coefficient difference between the molding member and the lead frame.
Further, in a cutting process for portions of the dam bar between the leads, a warpage may be generated due to a cutting force applied to the lead frame.